1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an imaging device and a lens barrel used with the imaging device.
2. Background Information
Imaging devices that make use of a CCD (charge coupled device) sensor, a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) sensor, or another such imaging sensor have become extremely popular in recent years. Examples of such imaging devices include digital still cameras and digital video cameras. These imaging devices are generally equipped with a lens barrel for forming an optical image of a subject on an imaging element. The type of lens barrel generally used is a telescoping lens barrel, which is usually stored inside the camera body when not being used to form an optical image of the subject.